


Bad day

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Tobias Beecher is unit manager for Em city. He has a bad day and his favorite CO is helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad day

Tobias Beecher sighed. In three days there had been two incidents in Em City. Two inmates were dead and the media would have his ass like his lover sometimes did.  
He wondered if he’d ever regret running EmCity instead of joining his family’s law firm.  
The days got late, and his drinking problem had gotten worse.  
Gen had taken him to the cleaners during the divorce, and he only saw the kids rarely.  
Gen marrying Angus and having his child was icing on the cake.  
He had cheated on Gen with his secretary, Floria and his favorite CO. He only had himself to blame.  
Toby prepared for a staff meeting, this should be fun.  
*  
“So,” said the nun and smiled seductively at him, “How will you deal with this honey?”  
“Honestly sister Shirley, I don’t know. I have an interview. I’ll try to make it sound good.”  
“I’m sure you will, honeylamb,” said Shirley and stroked her tiny gold crucifix.  
“Give em hell,” said his favorite CO and fixated his intense blue gaze on Toby. He shouldn’t be having sex thoughts during a staff meeting, but Keller was sex incarnate.  
Memories of their last tryst where he sucked that nice, big cock were shoved to the back of his mind.  
“Well, “ said father Truman. “I hope you accept responsibility for your shortcomings.”  
“Yes, father,” sighed Beecher. “I’m aware the system is corrupt, I do my best.”  
“It’s not enough,” said Truman and Keller gave Toby a sympathetic look.  
Truman was close to another long lecture, and this had to end.  
“Let’s end this ting,” said Toby.  
“Well,” said his least-favorite CO, “I hope there’s no overtime, I have a kid to see.”  
“It’s unfair Claire,” sighed Toby. “But the money is..”  
“Lousy,” said Howell. He couldn’t argue with that.  
*  
The reporter was a fair and gorgeous blonde with great legs. After her interview father Truman was almost smiling. He had a type, even if he’d deny it till doomsday.  
“Hi Mr. Beecher,” said the lady. “I’m Tricia Ross from Lee-TV.”  
“Go ahead,” said Toby.  
“So you had two incidents and two people, Mondo Browne and Mark..umm..Mack have died.”  
“That’s true. Those things were unfortunate, and we are surveying our routines. It could have been worse. The Aryans and the Homeboys are always at each other’s throats for obvious reasons.”  
“I know. Was it the Aryans who started this?”  
“The blame is equally on both sides.”  
“I see. So can you guarantee this wont happen again?”  
“No. It’s a maximum security prison and it houses many dangerous men.”’  
“I see,” said Ross and Toby tried to look calm.  
*  
“They had my ass,” sighed Toby in his office.  
“Not before I do,” said Keller and ran his nightstick down Toby’s back.  
“Chris..it’s hardly the time or place.”  
“You hypocrite..You love getting fucked in your office,” purred Keller.  
“Yeah..” said Toby as Chris nibbled at his neck.  
“Maybe I can do you on the desk.”  
“I have a lot of files there.”  
“It needs polishing, babe. Floria’s too busy for that.”  
“Keller..”  
“Come on baby, and I’ll chase those blues away.”  
Toby promptly attacked Keller. He was very, very horny and this was better than booze.  
They kissed, devouring each other’s mouths, and Keller poked Toby’s ass with his fleshy nightstick.  
Toby tore at his shirt, careful not to tear it.  
They shed clothes as they moved towards the desk.  
Keller entered Toby slowly, and Toby pushed back, breathing heavily. “Fuck me,” he sighed and Chris did.  
He pounded Toby against the table, files flying and coffee spilling.  
“Yeah,” breathed Keller. “That’s it. Moan for me.”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re so good and I love you. Love your tight ass.”  
“Love your cock in me. Oh fuck, Chris.”  
They both came as Truman entered the room.  
“Oh hell,” said Toby.  
Truman muttered something about unnatural urges and left.  
Toby knew he’d never divulge what he’d seen.  
Keller was laughing, the fuck.  
“Chris..it’s not funny..I’ve got come in my ass, and coffee on my files.”  
“Yeah it is. Mr. high and mighty got an eyeful eh, Tobe?”  
“Yeah, I guess. I saw him and Tricia Ross make out.”  
Keller’s laugh could have woken the dead.


End file.
